transformershistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Gathering Troops
Gathering Gathering Troops is the first level in the DS Autobot Version for War for Cybertron. Mission Info "The Iacon Data Links Have Been Damaged And Need To Be Restored To Reestablish External Communications." —War for Cybertron:Autobots First you'll Play as An Autobot Rookie. Then you'll play as Optimus and Bumblebee. |-|Beginning= Location: Iacon City—Autobot HQ Zeta Prime: This Is Priority Gamma Distress Call For Autobot Optimus. Alert Codes 09171994...Respond. Ironhide: Zeta Prime?! We Thought You Were Dead! Zeta Prime: I'm Still Holding On Old Friend. But I Need To Speak With Optimus. Were Is He? Ironhide: He Hasn't Returned To Base Yet. I'll Call Him In Right Now. Where Are You? Zeta Prime: I'm Being Held Prisoner At-- Ironhide: Prime?! Prime, Respond! We Lost Him! Ratchet: Someone's Severed The Data Links. His Position Has Being Scrambled But They Figured How He Was Talking To Us. Ironhide: Send Bumblebee To Find Optimus And Figure Out A Way... To Repair Those Links. We're On A Communications Blackout Until Then! |-|Part One= You will be an Autobot in the same room as Ratchet. You can here Kup use the Universal Greeting by walking towards the lit panel. You Should see the First Data Disk. There three in this level. Follow Air Raid. He'll teach you how to shoot, jump, Melee Attack. After you reach the computer Starscream will walk in and Optimus bust thought the wall and save you. End of Part One. |-|Part Two= You will now play Optimus. Turn around continue until you hit Data Disk. Then turn around again follow path, until you learn about Energon Cubes. You well enter a room , then the wall collapse and Jetfire with another Autobot jump out of the ship. Follow them. They will teach you about swarms and buttons that open doors. After you got though the door, Optimus will die and you well be replaced by a secondary character. (Don't worry this is suppose it happen) Kill all enemies in the room and Optimus will be revived. Follow Jetfire. End of Part Two. |-|Part Three= You'll be talk to by Ironhide. Follow Jetfire and he tell you about different types of damage: Laser(triangle), Plasma(Circle), and Solid(Square) and how transform. Missiles will blow a part of the track up.(don't fall) follow the track you meet Jetfire again. Go trait thought the wall. (You should see the last Data Disk) Next you will have to battle Dirge. End of Part Three. |-|End= Jetfire: The Data Links Have Been Brought Back Online... Well Done Optimus. Optimus: There's No Time For Thanks, Jetfire—We Need To Strike Back. We Must Retake Iacon, Our Home. Next Mission Missions Notes *This Level is like the Decepticon Level, The Plot Forms. *This Level Unlocks Optimus And Bumblebee. *Use Upgrade Points Wisely You Only Can Have 19 Points Per Transformer (Can't Change Your Mind Later) **Some Bot Have Special Abilities Unlocked By Reaching The Box With the Yellow\Orange Around It. (EX.Some many have stronger attacks or fast regeneration.) Category:Autobot Missions: DS (WFC) Category:Autobot Missions (WFC)